


It's not real...

by Teratophilliac (KingSky)



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, IT (2017), Jaws (Movies), friday the 13th - all media types
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, nightmare fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSky/pseuds/Teratophilliac
Summary: Reader is supposed to be gender-neutral- so I apologize for any kind of she/her or he/him that you may find in here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is supposed to be gender-neutral- so I apologize for any kind of she/her or he/him that you may find in here.

Spiders have always scared you, and so have sharks and so has the open ocean. Nothing to see for miles except for the open sea. 

That's why when you went to bed you decided to keep your desk lamp on, it provided a dim light which closely resembled a bonfire to your weary and tired mind. 

When you finally drifted off to sleep, you were in a room of white, the walls- white. The floor- white. Everything in this room was white, but struck a thorn into your heart for a simple swinging lamp was overhead, causing everything in the white room to look black and lacking of anything good. Your hands clutched to your stomach, a bag moved in front of you and as soon as you settled your eyes on it, it had knocked over- revealing a human brain with maggots crawling around inside of it. You felt a vile liquid rise to your throat, and your hands moved over to and clamped down hard over your mouth as if to stop the bile from coming from your mouth. A giggle resonated from somewhere in the room and you looked around, mouth still clamped shut as you singled out a figure in the corner, they opened their eyes to show brilliant bile colored orbs, and the smile that followed next was full of sharp shark like fangs with two buck teeth in the middle. 

 _It_ gave off a terrifying laugh, throwing it's head back as it covered it's mouth with the backside of one of it's hands. "You-hoo hoo! You should see the look- hoo hoo! on your face!" It commented as you attempted to speak back, only to find no sound come from your mouth.

"What's the matter kiddo? Cat got your tongue?" it asked as a iron taste filled your mouth,  _it had stolen your tongue._ The vomit you kept in your mouth could no longer be contained as you hated that taste, the vile liquid spelt out of you and onto the brain filled to the brim with maggots- which only caused more vomit to come out of your mouth. You looked up to his hands which had your tongue. The clown cloaked in darkness walked over to your knelt over form and picked you up by the neck, pushing you up against one of the white walls, which you only now noticed was covered to the brim with spiders, poisonous or otherwise. Your eyes widened as one of the spiders looked you directly in the face, and  _It_ only smirked and sniffed at you, as if smelling your fear.

You wanted to scream, you wanted to run, you wanted to be rid of this awful place and you wanted to wake up. However all you got in response to opening up your mouth was a tongue shoved down your throat, the clown smirked as he swirled his tongue around inside your mouth. All you could do was push against him as you hoped for him to stop this terrible assault, though perhaps screaming at a child eating clown was a bad idea in the first place, so maybe that was your fault? You pushed him away and begged through unintelligible words, praying that he would stop. Hot tears ran down your cheeks and the spiders around you two lapped them up as though they hadn't had anything to drink in weeks.

The clown took his tongue from your mouth and had a devilish smirk that you didn't like, which only made your cheeks grow red as he bent down and pulled at the hem of your pants. Again, begging him to stop you attempted to reach only to be held back by the spiders as you heard all of their laughs it caused you to cry even more, the spiders lifted up your shirt and bit into your stomach, injecting you with whatever was inside their fangs, some poisonous and some not. You leaned your head back and cried out for someone to help you through all the blood that was accumulating within your throat. 

Your nether region groaned for him, ached for his touch and a warmth spread within you and you shriveled up your nose and spit the blood from your tongue's stub onto his face, his tongue retracted from underneath your pant-line and he stood up swiftly and caught you by the throat. His fist squeezed more hot tears from your face and you gave a nervous grin as your eyes sewn shut. Though there wasn't anything you could do except try to breath through his insanely strong and inhuman grip around your neck. When he released you slowly, you opened your eyes and through the tears that kept flowing from your eyes you saw a hurt smile on his face, he began out giggling, which grew to an insane cackle.

"YO-YOU WANT OUT SO BAD?" He asked as his eyes turned to a blood orange-red, it scared you, to see this side of him and your eyes only widened more in response. "THEN GET OUT!!" He shouted as he pushed you backwards into the wall of spiders. 

You gasped and held your breath, their legs crawling all over you, some into your ears and creating scratching noises in your ears and some went into your nose, trying to get into your mouth, you quickly spit them out and took another breath, but as soon as you opened your eyes again, you were in a ocean. 

Your deepest fear.

Being alone at sea.

 You swam quickly to the top and yelled out for anyone, any _thing_ to come and save you, when you found that no one was coming to your rescue, you cursed and your eyes welled up with hot tears once more. You slammed your fist into the water and looked around for anything, any _one_ that could help you in your situation. Until you saw a man who was speeding by on a boat. You waved your hands and tried to open your mouth, though it was being covered by some sort of spiderweb, and when you scratched and picked at it, a spider came out of your nose and bit into your skin, causing blood to trickle into the ocean below. You eyes widened, that meant that sharks would be able to smell you there. Your thrashing became wilder than ever with panic, and in the midst of what seemed like a break- the speed boat stopped in front of you and you gladly climbed aboard. 

You took in a deep breath, and hugged one of your saviors- thank god you hadn't been out there for long otherwise a shark or some other ungodly sea creature would've swooped you up into it's mouth and feasted on you. 

Your tears were starting to run dry, though some did fall through your reddened eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

A giant pair of jaws snapped at the boat you were on, as if they were the megalodon nightmare fuel you feared so dearly. 'dear god please no' You begged in your head as you hugged your savior closer. His only response was a evil smirk upon his lips as he pushed you into the many rows of teeth, you closed your eyes tight and prepared for the worst, only to wake in the middle of a lake- land was in sight which you greatfully swam to, resting as your hands sank just below the murky and muddy surface of land.

You caught your breath and finally- you were able to rip off anything that was keeping your mouth shut. Your tongue was in tact- finally, feeling the ease wash over you as the taste of blood or iron was no longer staining your taste buds. 

At some point, you stopped caring about the taste- but oh how great did it feel to finally be rid of it. A smooth one liner was sent your way and you were face to face with a blonde with brown eyes. Your nose twisted up in disgust, where even the fuck were you? At some sort of camp where the only way that men could get into other's pants was a string full of comments that told you of how desperate they were to find a suitable mate? How pathetic.

You pushed him aside and walked past him, looking at your surroundings. A Forrest. This was literally a camp of some sort. Your eyes scanned the trees only to find a bunch of people screaming and running away from a camp fire, why though- you weren't entirely sure of. 

You were clueless until a strong grip wrapped around your neck, squeezing as if trying to take your life from you. Your attacker was unseen as you gripped at the huge hand around your throat and squeezed your eyes shut.

You cracked an eye open, to at least get a good look at this guy. You found that you couldn't- he wore a hockey mask, but from where you hung off the ground, you could tell he was a force to be reckoned with. Perhaps someone had wronged him and he'd only seeked revenge. 

"'M sorry." Was all you were able to mutter before he placed you down on the ground and forced you onto your knees, putting his hands on your mouth he pulled them apart, your eyes went wide and you tried your best to bite down on his huge fingers- though it was of no use and your head had been completely cracked open. His fingers turned to dust, as did the world around you- thought you only sat up, with your now unhinged jaw. 

The look of the place surrounding did look like a messed up copy of the room you'd once been in. You eyes widened and you checked your tongue once more, fearing that the worse has only just come around the corner. Still in tact, no taste of blood. That was a good sign. Right?

The walls that were previously white, were now a dark maroon color, splattered in what you can only describe as black blood. The blood dripped down from the corners in between the walls and the ceiling, and a slight whispering could be heard as you attempted to regain what little sanity you had left by running a hand through your hair. Your eyes squinted and with your hands clutched around your stomach once more, you began to call out for someone, anyone- someone to appear. You just didn't want to be alone in what seemed like hell on earth.

Your mind drifted awake and suddenly all that was around you was that same campfire glow from your desk lamp. You jolted awake and looked around your shivering form. When did it get so freezing? It was the middle of June, so why on earth did it seem so god damn freezing? Your questions were answered when a shrill scream came from behind your closet doors. Your eyes widened as the door itself opened and you found claws shining from the light that your desk lamp provided. 

"No.. Not here, no please.." You begged and covered yourself with your comforter, pulling everything on top of your form and then lying as still as possible, you waited for the "monster" to go away. 

You were waiting like a child. You'd been pushed through so much already, you'd been pushed and pushed and pushed and yet you still continued to take it like the supposed brave person that you'd been called before going to bed.

 


End file.
